Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG (R230)
The Mercedes-Benz SL 65 AMG is a high-end performance variant of the R230 Mercedes-Benz SL model range. The car was only available as a convertible. Production began in 2004 and it underwent a facelift in 2008 along with an introduction of the Black Series variant. The redesign adopted the company's new design philosophy seen on the standard SL models although the SL 65 AMG saw the addition of an aero body kit, an altered bonnet, and new standard alloy wheels. ''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Need for Speed: Most Wanted but was only made available for Quick Race mode. The player can unlock a black SL 65 AMG by completing Challenge series event #68. The SL 65 AMG will outperform most cars within its range. A specially tuned blue variant of the SL 65 AMG was included in the Black Edition release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted alongside the standard variant. It shares the same performance with the standard variant and doesn't perform as well as other Black Edition tuned vehicles such as the Porsche 911 GT2, Chevrolet Corvette C6.R, and BMW M3 GTR. ''Need for Speed: Carbon'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Need for Speed: Carbon as a tier 2 Exotic class car and is unlocked in different manners depending on the player's progression: *'Tuner Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Muscle Career' - Defeat Darius. *'Exotic Career' - Take over the Morgan Beach territory in Kempton. It has heavy steering, although it produces a great deal of torque, giving it quick acceleration, even up to par with some of its muscle rivals, and has a high top speed, although it is easily outperformed on bendy tracks. It has a tendency to understeer through corners due to its weight, and is best used in pursuits. A modified SL 65 AMG must be driven in the silver tier race wars event of the challenge series. ''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City and is unlocked after defeating Scotty. It is also driven by the leader of the Krimson Crew - EX. ''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' The SL 65 AMG appears as part of the downloadable Booster pack for Need for Speed: ProStreet as a Tier 3 car. 'Need for Speed: Undercover' The SL 65 AMG appears as part of the Collector's Edition of Need for Speed: Undercover as a tier 2 car. It has the strongest acceleration, once fully upgraded, but this will make its performance identical to that of the Shelby GT500KR. It appears in the PlayStation 2 and Nintendo Wii releases with a price tag of $70,000. It can reach a top speed of 216 mph (348 km/h) with stock performance and 227 mph (366 km/h) when fully upgraded. ''Need for Speed: Shift'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Need for Speed: Shift as a tier 3 car with a price of $140,000 and a car rating of 8.50. It is unlocked alongside all other tier 3 vehicles once the player earns 80 stars. It has strong acceleration and a high top speed at the cost of handling. The SL 65 AMG can outperform many other cars on circuits featuring many straights although it may require some handling tuning for particularly twisting circuits. ''Shift 2: Unleashed'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Shift 2: Unleashed as a Modern C class road car with a performance rating of 939 with a handling rating of 3.33 and can be purchased for $142,000. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The SL 65 AMG appears in Need for Speed: Edge. Gallery NFSMWMercedesBenzSL65AMGStock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' NFSMWMercedesBenzSL65AMGBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Most Wanted'' (Bonus) NFSCMercedesBenzSL65AMGStock.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' NFSCMercedesBenzSL65AMGBonus.png|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Bonus) NFSCSL65AMGChallengeSeries.jpg|''Need for Speed: Carbon'' (Challenge Series) NFSCOTC_MercedesSL65AMG.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' NFSCOtCSL65AMGEX.jpg|''Need for Speed Carbon: Own the City'' (EX's) NFSPSMercedesBenzSL65AMGR230.jpg|''Need for Speed: ProStreet'' NFSUNMercedesBenzSL65Stock.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' NFSUCPS2MercedesBenzSL65AMG.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii) NFSUCPS2MercedesBenzSL65AMGBonus.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation 2 and Wii - Custom Unlockable) NFSUCPSPSL65AMG.jpg|''Need for Speed: Undercover'' (PlayStation Portable) MERCEDIES_SL65_AMG.jpg|''Need for Speed: Shift'' Shift2MercedesSL65AMG.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' NFSS2UWorksSL65AMG.jpg|''Shift 2: Unleashed'' (Works) NFSE_Mercedes_SL65_AMG_R230.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' Category:Black Edition Cars Category:Exotics in Need for Speed: Carbon Category:Booster Pack Cars Category:Collector's Edition Cars (Undercover)